Isabel Roberts
Isabel Roberts (March 18711900 United States Census – December 27, 1955) was a Prairie School figure, member of the architectural design team in the Oak Park Studio of Frank Lloyd Wright and partner with Ida Annah Ryan in the Orlando, Florida architecture firm, "Ryan and Roberts". Childhood Roberts was born in Mexico, Missouri, the younger of two surviving daughters of James H. and Mary Harris Roberts.Many architecture scholars have misidentified Roberts' parents; mistakenly stating that Wright's client Charles E. Roberts was her father. He was not. See for example: The Architecture of Frank Lloyd Wright, by William Allin Storer, Second Edition, p. 150. Isabel Roberts' father, James H. Roberts was the son of William and Sarah Roberts of Utica, New York. Charles E. Roberts was the son of David and Elizabeth Roberts. Charles E. Roberts and James H. Roberts were not siblings, in fact, no family connection has been found between these two men. James was a mechanic and inventor born in Utica, New York; Mary, a homemaker and a native of Prince Edward Island. They had been married in 1867 in New York state. They lived for a time in Missouri, where Roberts and her sister Charlotte were both born. Leaving Missouri, the Roberts family moved several more times, including to Providence, Rhode Island.United States Census 1880 They eventually settled in South Bend, Indiana,221 S. Scott Street, South Bend, IN; per 1900 United States Census where James H. Roberts became Deputy Director of Inspections for the State of Indiana."Indiana Department of Inspection" Annual Report, 1908, State of Indiana, page 13: "Death of Deputy Director" They were active members of the First Presbyterian Church of South Bend,First Presbyterian Church, 333 W. Colfax, South Bend, IN, Membership Roll. and social and civic groups through which they became friends of Laura Caskey Bowsher (later, DeRhodes). This friendship eventually led to Roberts' introducing Laura to Frank Lloyd Wright and Laura's commissioning from Wright's studio the K. C. DeRhodes House. Architectural education Isabel Roberts spent three years in New York City, studying architecture in the atelier Masqueray-Chambers (1899-1901), the first atelier (or studio) in the United States established to teach the practice of architecture along the French lines of the Ecole des Beaux Arts. It was established by Emmanuel Louis Masqueray; architect Walter B. Chambers shared in this enterprise. Located at 123 E. 23rd Street, this was the first wholly independent atelier opened in the United States. Masqueray is best remembered as the architect of the St. Louis Exposition and of the Cathedral of Saint Paul in Saint Paul, Minnesota. Roberts found herself among an impressive roster of future architects who studied with Masqueray, including William Van Alen, who would become the architect of the Chrysler Building. Starting in 1899, Masqueray made a concerted effort to include women among his architectural students and even opened a second atelier especially for women students at 37-40 West 22nd Street in New York. As was said at the time, "...he has unbounded faith in women's ability to succeed in architecture...provided they go about it seriously."What Women Can Earn, by Grace Hoadley Dodge, Thomas Hunter, page 109 While in New York, Roberts lived at 129 West 96th Street.1900 United States Census Oak Park, Illinois Isabel Roberts was among Wright's first employees when he left Louis Sullivan and opened his own studio in Oak Park, Illinois. Frank Lloyd Wright was one of a number of emerging architects who were part of a movement that Marion Mahony called The Chicago Group and later came to be known as the Prairie School. The Chicago Group espoused Louis Sullivan's credo, "form follows function," which became evident in their work, hallmarks of which include: a close relationship of the building to the landscape, an openness and informality of the floor plans, large overhangs on the exterior structure, a use of horizontal bands and clustered windows and a restrained use of conventionalized forms from nature as a harmonious ornamental theme throughout each building. Also evident were the influences of Japanese architecture and the English Arts and Crafts movement. An early researcher and author on the Prairie Period was Grant Carpenter Manson, who interviewed several of the Oak Park Studio members in 1939 and 1940, and wrote that in the studio Roberts worked as "bookkeeeper and general factotum" who "did occasionally try her hand at design and worked on some of the detail-drawings of her own house".Manson, Grant Carpenter, "Frank Lloyd Wright: The First Golden Age" 1958, page 217. Further clarification of Isabel Robert's role in the Oak Park Studio comes from Wright's son John Lloyd Wright, who observed first-hand the contributions made by Roberts and others in the Oak Park studio. John Lloyd Wright relates that William Drummond, Francis Barry Byrne, Walter Burley Griffin, Albert McArthur, Marion Mahony, Isabel Roberts and George Willis were the draftsmen. He further clarifies that they made up the five men and two women who each were making valuable contributions to Prairie style architecture for which Wright became famous."My Father: Frank Lloyd Wright", by John Lloyd Wright; 1992; page 35 Isabel Roberts has been described by Wright scholars as Frank Lloyd Wright's secretary, bookkeeper or office manager. What many have missed is that, like all employees at the time, she contributed to the lively and creative design atmosphere of the Studio. Wright biographer Brendan Gill calls Roberts "the office manager of the Oak Park studio".Gill, Brendan, "Many Masks" 1998, page 11. Similarly, Diane Maddex labels "Isabel Roberts, the office manager of his studio in neighboring Oak Park."Maddex, Diane, "Wright Sized Houses", 2003, page 94 David A. Hanks manages only the term "secretary" to describe Roberts' role.Hanks, David A., "The Decorative Designs of Frank Lloyd Wright", 1999; page 93 So, too, biographer Meryle Secrest defines Roberts' roll simply as: "Isabel Roberts, secretary".Secrest, Meryle, "Frank Lloyd Wright", page 145 H. Allen Brooks skirts the issue with "Isabel Roberts, on the staff."Brooks, H. Allen, "Frank Lloyd Wright and the Prairie School" 1984, p 17. This is consistent with Frank Lloyd Wright's writing about the Oak Park "...studio adjoining my home, where the work I had then to do enabled me to take in several draughtsmen and a faithful secretary, Isabel Roberts..."Wright, Frank Lloyd, "A Testament" 1957, page 35 Grant Carpenter Manson wrote "Isabel Roberts, for whom one of the most celebrated Prairie Houses was built in River Forest in 1908, was not an architect; she was bookkeeper and general factotum at The Studio..."Manson, Grand Carpenter, "Frank Lloyd Wright to 1910: The First Golden Age", 1958, page 217 Manson's information was incomplete and inaccurate, as shown in the reference letter Wright wrote for Roberts in 1921, as noted below. Melenaie Birk says Roberts was "a bookkeeper and assisted with drafting in Wright's Oak Park studio".Birk, Melenaie, "Frank Lloyd Wright and the Prairie", 1993, p 1889 Roxanne Williamson wrote: "Isabel Roberts managed the office but also seems to have done some drafting."Williamson, Roxanne, "American Architects and the Mechanics of Fame", 1990, page 223 Henry Russell Hitchcock and Edgar Kaufmann, Jr., writing 45 and 55 years later, "Isabel Roberts, one of the drafters in his office".Hitchcock, Henry Russell and Edgar Kaufmann, "The Rise of an American Architecture", 1970, page 232. Notably, Thomas A. Heinz presents his view of Isabel Roberts' work while in Wright's employ, saying, "She was an architect in her own right and her talent and position in Wright's Oak Park office has been largely ignored and underestimated."Heniz, Thomas A., editorialized in "The Vision of Frank Lloyd Wright"; pages 140-141 Isabel Roberts also produced some original designs for the leaded art glass windows in the Prairie houses."Miss Roberts works most of the time on ornamental glass..." Charles E. White, Jr. Letters, 1903–1906, by Charles E. White, Jr. from the Studio of Frank Lloyd Wright Among the light-screens she is known to have designed are those in the Harvey P. Sutton House in McCook, Nebraska.Frank Lloyd Wright: His Life and His Architecture, by Robert C. Twombly, p. 111 Charles E. White, Jr., who wrote valuable letters about his time as an architect in the Oak Park Studio, said that Roberts worked on ornamental glass in the spring of 1904, a time when the following projects were underway: Darwin D. Martin House, Burton J. Westcott House, Mrs. Thomas Gale House, Robert M. Lamp House and Unity Temple. The "light screens" in these may owe their design in part or in full to Roberts.Writings on Wright: Selected Comment on Frank Lloyd Wright, by H. Allen Brooks, p. 84 Isabel Roberts is remembered by her extended family, today, as an architect. More so than other Studio employees, Roberts was often part of the Wright family circle and was frequently a babysitter for their increasingly large family of six children. Photographs taken by Frank Lloyd Wright in front of the Frank Lloyd Wright Home and Studio show her with his wife Catherine, the children, his mother Anna and sister Maginel.See for instance photos in the Oak Park Public Library Collection and in the collection of the Frank Lloyd Wright Home and Studio. Isabel Roberts and Catherine Lee Tobin Wright were exact contemporaries. While she was in Wright's employ, Roberts and her mother commissioned a house from Wright's studio, which is known as the Isabel Roberts House,https://www.flickr.com/photos/jigsawman/3495078024/ in the Chicago suburb of River Forest. Some scholars contend that it is based on an unbuilt commission for Joshua Melson in Mason City, Iowa.Article on W B Griffin on pbs.org The Isabel Roberts House was designed by Isabel Roberts, per her own statement, even though it has always been attributed to Wright, out of whose studio it emerged.Allaback, Sara, "The First American Women Architects" 2008 The house was designed for Isabel and Mary Roberts to share, which they did for a decade before leaving Illinois. Also, according to her own statement, while in Wright's employ, Roberts designed the K. C. DeRhodes House in South Bend, Indiana, for her South Bend friend, Laura Caskey Bowsher DeRhodes.Allaback, Sara, "The First American Women Architects" 2008, citing Roberts' AIA application. After Wright went off to Europe with Mamah Borthwick Cheney in 1909, Isabel Roberts was among the remaining Oak Park Studio employees working to complete Wright's unfinished commissions. Wright had arranged for architect Hermann V. von Holst to oversee the work; he, with Studio employees Isabel Roberts and John Van Bergen, as well as Marion Mahoney and Walter Burley Griffin (who were by this time no longer employees but working under contract), brought what work they could to completion—much of it modified to Marion's designs. Then Roberts literally locked the doors of the Oak Park Studio, thus closing the productive Oak Park years of Wright's career. Roberts worked for William Drummond for about a year. During that time, the following works were on the boards: Ralph S. Baker House (1914–1915), 1226 Ashland Avenue, Wilmette, IL; John A. Klesert House (1915), Keystone Avenue, River Forest IL; First Congregational Church (1915), 5701 West Midway Park, Chicago, IL 60644.Work with Drummond, per her AIA application Orlando, Florida Isabel Roberts and her family, accompanied by members of the William Drummond family, were visitors to St. Cloud, Florida, as early as the winter of 1915.St. Cloud Tribune December 2, 1915, p. 5 Roberts and her mother Mary moved to St. Cloud a decade after the Isabel Roberts House was completed.1920 United States Census Mary Roberts was in failing health due to the lingering effects of influenza. Roberts's sister Charlotte and her husband John B. Somerville were by that time established residents of St. Cloud. Mary Roberts died in Florida, in 1920.Roberts, Mary, Obituary; August 19, 1920 – St Cloud (FL) "Tribune" Once in Florida, Isabel Roberts went into architectural practice with Ida Annah Ryan, who was the first woman in the United States to earn a master's degree in architecture, from MIT. As the firm of "Ryan and Roberts", they were among no more than a dozen architecture firms active in Orlando in the 1920s. Their business is listed under the heading "Architects" as "Ryan and Roberts" in the 1926 and in the 1927 Orlando City Directories, at 240 S. Orange St. and the Kenilworth Terrace address. One of only 10 architectural firms listed in 1926, the others including: Frank L. Bodine, Fred E. Field, David Hyer, Murry S. King, George E. Krug, Howard M. Reynolds, Frederick H. Trimble and Percy P. Turner. And one of 12 firms so listed in Orlando in 1927, which included Maurice E. Kressly.Orlando City Directories, 1926-1931 Soon after arriving in Florida, Roberts attempted to become a member of the Florida chapter of the American Institute of Architects. Letters of recommendation from John Van Bergen, Hermann V. von Holst and Frank Lloyd Wright which accompanied her application make it unmistakably clear that these men who had been her colleagues in Chicago considered Roberts to be an architect.Allaback, Sara, "The First American Women Architects" 2008 Even so, Roberts was not admitted to the AIA. Nonetheless, throughout the 1920s, the architectural firm of Ryan and Roberts created landmark houses in Central Florida, some of which still stand, today.Photos of their work can be seen at: https://www.flickr.com/photos/11072784@N06/ * The Ryan/Roberts Home and Studio, 834 Kenilworth Terrace, Orlando, Florida (private). Ryan and Roberts designed this Mediterranean Revival style home and adjoining studio for their own use in 1920–24. The stucco structure with gable roof is in a simplified Mediterranean revival style. The former studio faces the street. Details of the design include asymmetrical window placements, decorative attic vents, side yard orientation and gently scalloped corner buttresses. It is a very well maintained private residence today. * Lester M. Austin, Sr. Residence, 541 North Boyd Street, Winter Garden, Florida, circa 1927. A large Mediterranean Revival stucco house with tile roof and triparte arched windows. The Austin Residence is well-maintained and remains in private hands."West Orange Reverie" in Reflections, Historical Society of Central Florida, Fall 2009; p. 12 * The Fraser Residence, Orlando, Florida (private). A spacious, elegant Mediterranean Revival stucco mansion situated on one of Orlando's secluded lakes, the Fraser Residence is well-maintained and remains in private hands. Ryan and Roberts' freedom with window shapes and placement is particularly evident in this house, as is their use of round-headed French doors and similar windows, without any 45 degree angle dividers and with the two half circle segments on each side. It was a popular device with the firm and might be thought of as one of their "trademarks". This home served as Orlando Opera Guild's 1988 Designers' Show House. Additional residential and commercial structures by Ryan and Roberts continue to be identified as current owners become more aware of the significance of the contributions these women made to the field of architecture. Isabel Roberts was a member of the St. Cloud Presbyterian Church (another of their commissions, a remodeling of an older structure, it is now demolished) until she moved from St. Cloud to Orlando in the early 1920s, at which time she joined First Presbyterian Church of Orlando. Isabel Roberts and Ida Annah Ryan lived and practiced at their Kenilworth home and studio in Orlando for the remainder of their lives. Isabel Roberts died in Orlando on December 27, 1955 at the age of 84, and was buried in Greenwood Cemetery, Orlando,http://www.cityoforlando.net/greenwood/ alongside her mother Mary Roberts and her sister Charlotte Roberts Somerville; none of their graves have markers.Courtesy of Don Price, Greenwood Cemetery records, Orlando, FloridaDalles, John, "The Pathbreaking Legacy of Ryan and Roberts", in "Reflections", the journal of the Historical Society of Central Florida, Summer 2009; pages 8 and 9. See also *Women in architecture References Category:American architects Category:Organic architecture Category:Modernist architects Category:American women architects Category:Women architects